shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 18
Chapter 17: Bigger Surprise By: Lvdoomien _________________________________________________________________________ Tomas: Hey Nero, how's the face? Nero: Good, but not until after the facial reconstruction surgery that costs me millions of beli out of my pocket and salary! That uppercut attack you used left a permanent imprint of a scallop on my face and it broke my nose! Now you, Komota Arnold, and your fishman friend are all under arrest for piracy! Komota: How the hell do you know my name? Sake: And how the hell do you not know mine? Nero: Who doesn't know your name, Metal Mop? Ever since the Old Pirate Act, your bounty and the bounty of every unaccounted for member of the Sargasso and Mask Pirates have been doubled! And I don't know your name because you're not wanted. Yet. Tomas: Well if you think you can turn us in, then you're smoking something. I could beat you alone, so what makes you think we can't beat you together? Nero: This! Behold, the Denka Denka no Mi! (Charge Charge fruit) Komota: A devil fruit?! Tomas: How the hell did you find that?! Nero: Simple, I confiscated it from some black market smugglers, but then the fruit got "lost". Sake: You corrupt jerk! Komota: All marines are corrupt in a way Sake, you should not be surprised. Nero: Now, time to be arrested! Arrest these three, but first I think you deserve to see the moment when I start my climb from Captain to Vice-Admiral! Tomas: We can take these guys on! Nero: MY ARM!!!! Lynn: Thank you kindly. Tomas: Damnit no! Komota: Is that the chic that kicked your ass? Sake: She's hot. Tomas: Yeah, now I'm gonna kick her ass back! Nobody disrespects Tomas H. Ells like you did! Lynn: Well I'm happy that I can a devil fruit now, so this fight will go by much quicker than it would. Oooo, pretty. Tomas: Is that a logia? Komota: No, that wasn't the Goro Goro no Mi she ate. The Denka Denka no Mi must have some kind of electricity generating ability. Lynn: Shall we fight now? Sake: Let's get her. Tomas: No, this is my fight. you two get these marine guys, I'll get Lynn. Komota/Sake: Yes captain! Lynn: How about now? I'm getting a little bored. Tomas: Now! Lynn: You seem quite determined, I like that. Tomas: I''' '''don't care! Tomas: Gahhhhhh!!! Lynn: I like these powers! Tomas: I don't! Sheru Scattershot! Lynn: Whoa, this is powerful. Tomas: Damn, stalemate! Lynn: Not for long! Tomas: Gahh no fair!!! Sake: These guys are tough! Komota: And there is too many! Marine Officer: Don't kill them just arr- Lab Coat: I'll get the left, you get the right? Beau: Sure. Komota: What the... Lynn: You know, it is too bad that I have to kill you. You're really cute too. I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but anybody that messes with me dies. Tomas: Granite? That could only mean... Olick: That your good buddy Olick is here? Tomas: Olick! Why are you here?! Olick: Even the odds. This chic was beating you and those marines are beating your friends so me and my crew came to help out a little. Tomas: Well I'm sorry, but she's my enemy. I don't want you fighting my battle for me. Olick: Good, good. Your stronger than I thought you would be. Me and my crew will be back at the docks, so find us when your done. Beau, Mixer! To the Stone Cold! And you two also! Let's leave these two alone! Beau/Mixer: Yes, captain! Komota: Sure. Sake: Alright Lynn: Who the hell was that? Tomas: My friend, so now it's time to end this fight, in the next chapter of Shells! Fourth Wall: Broken! What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells